Amour Vengeur
by Chrome83
Summary: L'amour est un très beau sentiment, mais il peut aussi engendrer la tristesse. Et cette tristesse est si grande que l'on en vient à penser que le seul moyen de la faire disparaître est de se venger. Cette mission aurait dû être simple, elle était si fière d'aller l'accomplir... Si seulement elle avait été plus prudente...
1. Prologue : La disparition des âmes

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !~**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Bien entendu, Soul Eater et ses personnages appartiennent au vénéré Atsushi Ohkubo-sama.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_\- La disparition des âmes - _

La journée avait commencé au mieux en cette journée d'été. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil déversait ses chauds rayons. Par un temps pareil, il était dur de ne pas avoir envie de sortir en profiter. Et pourtant, les élèves de Shibusen étaient enfermés entre quatre murs, suivant sans grande attention le cours que leur donnait le professeur Stein, et qui portait sur la dissection. Encore. Tous avaient beaucoup de mal à rester concentrés, et d'ailleurs certains, comme Patty, Liz ou Black Star, avaient cessé d'écouter depuis un bon moment. La cadette des Thompson dessinait des girafes, sa soeur limait consciencieusement ses ongles, quand à l'assassin, il dormait. Les élèves plus sérieux comme Maka ou Tsubaki essayaient d'écouter, mais on voyait dans leurs yeux qu'elles ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que ça se finisse.

Et leur souhait fut exaucé environ une demi-heure plus tard. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les étudiants s'empressèrent de remballer leurs affaires et de sortir de la salle de classe. Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui, à leur grand soulagement.

-On va se faire un basket ? Proposa Black Star en s'étirant

-OUAIIIS ! S'enthousiasma Patty en levant le poing au ciel

-'Fait trop chaud pour ça, Grimaça Liz

\- Je suis d'accord, Confirma Tsubaki

-Oh aller les filles, on va s'marrer ! Insista l'assassin avec un grand sourire

-J'en suis, Déclara Soul avec un demi-sourire

-Moi aussi, Ajouta Kid, les mains dans les poches

-Ne comptez pas sur moi, je ne sais toujours pas jouer, Grogna Maka en gonflant les joues d'un air boudeur

-Vous êtes pas drôl-, Commença Black Star

-Soul, Maka, L'interrompit une voix dans leur dos

Les élèves se retournèrent comme une seule personne et se retrouvèrent face à Spirit qui, les mains dans les poches, affichait un air détaché pour essayer de se donner un coté "cool", et ainsi s'attirer l'affection de sa fille.

-Qu'y a-t'il ? Demanda Maka

-Shinigami-sama veut vous voire tout de suite, Expliqua-t'il d'un ton presque monocorde, Il souhaite vous confier une mission.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

-Désolé les gars, va falloir reporter la partie, S'excusa Soul en faisant un petit geste de main Black Star grogna, se plaignant du fait que Shinigami-sama préfère leur confier une mission plutôt qu'à lui, "l'homme qui surpasse les dieux", les autres leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance, puis la jeune meister et sa faux s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la Death Room sans dire un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent, la pièce était vide. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et Maka s'occupa de tracer sur le verre les numéros qui permettaient d'appeler le Grand Dieu de la Mort qui apparut d'ailleurs une seconde plus tard dans le miroir.

-Hello~Hello vous deux ~, Les salua-il joyeusement

-Bonjour Shinigami-sama, Salua à son tour la meister

-S'lut, Marmonna Soul, les mains dans les poches et un air totalement désintéressé sur le visage

-Bien bien, trêve de bavardage ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai une importante mission à vous confier !

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Maka, ravie de la confiance évidente que lui accordait le directeur de l'institut

-Et bien, voyez-vous, depuis quelques temps, on recense d'inquiétants cas de disparition d'âmes dans une petite région reculée de l'Ecosse. J'aimerais que vous découvriez de quoi il s'agit.

-Des âmes disparaissent... ? Répéta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui ! Vous pensez que vous y arriverez ?

-Bien sûr ! S'écria Maka en bombant le torse d'un air fier et sûr d'elle. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Son partenaire pouffa de la voire si motivée, mais il trouvait que ça avait aussi quelque chose d'un peu attendrissant.

-Paaaarfait !~ Je vous dis à bientôt alors !

-Oui ! Soul, allons-y !

-Ok...

Les deux étudiants quittèrent rapidement la Death Room. Maka se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Elle adorait le fait de se sentir importante et utile. Et puis elle avait toujours aimé les énigmes. Ils passèrent chez eux récupérer quelques affaires puis partirent directement pour l'Ecosse. Soul dormit durant tout le trajet en avion, tendis que Maka lisait un livre parlant de cette région, histoire de se familiariser un peu avec ce qu'ils seraient susceptibles de rencontrer une fois sur place.

Après qu'ils soient arrivés, ils durent faire tout le chemin jusqu'à leur destination à pied. La route fut longue et harassant, sans compter que la faux démoniaque n'avait de cesse de se plaindre, ce qui irritait fortement sa partenaire qui, pour se passer les nerfs, lui donnait des Maka-chop. Ils devaient se rendre dans un petit village qui, comme leur avait dit Shinigami-sama, se trouvait dans une région reculée. Le village tout entier ne devait compter qu'une vingtaine de maisons et de deux ou trois fermes, alors c'est dire combien il était petit.

Ils y parvinrent enfin alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. La pluie qui tombait depuis environ 14 heures avait finit de tremper les deux adolescents, et le froid les faisait grelotter. Les rues étaient désertes, mais Maka ressentait parfaitement des âmes dans les petites maisons en pierre qui s'étalaient de chaque coté de la rue pavée sur laquelle ils marchaient en silence. Cependant, elles n'étaient vraiment pas nombreuses, bien inférieures au nombre de maisons.

L'atmosphère était lourde, et avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Pfff, il craint ce bled ! Cracha Soul en donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux qui roula un peu plus loin en rebondissant sur un mur

-Il faudrait trouver une auberge, histoire de nous reposer un peu et de faire sécher nos vêtements, Indiqua Maka en ignorant la remarque de son camarade

-Et manger aussi, j'crève de faim.

La meister hocha positivement la tête. Elle aussi avait l'estomac creux. Cependant, elle ne voyait rien autour d'eux qui pourraient s'apparenter à une quelconque sorte d'auberge. Ils déambulaient entre les petites bâtisses alors que la lumière déclinait de plus en plus. Finalement, une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils passaient devant une maison un peu plus grande que les autres, et un homme en sortit en leur souriant.

-Vous m'avez l'air perdu tous les deux, je me trompe ? Demanda-il d'un ton amical

-Bonsoir, Le salua Maka en lui rendant son sourire. A vrai dire non, nous avons été envoyés par Shibusen et nous cherchions un endroit où l'on pourrait passer la nuit, Expliqua-elle d'un ton diplomate, en se prenant sans doute un peu trop au sérieux au gout de son équipier

A ses mots, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il sembla soulagé.

-Alors vous êtes là pour les disparitions ! Permettez-moi de vous offrir l'hospitalité, je vous doit bien ça ! Déclara-il en invitant les deux partenaires à entrer.

Soul et Maka échangèrent un regard, mais ils étaient bien trop épuisés et gelés pour refuser une telle proposition. Sans perdre un instant de plus, ils passèrent la porte d'entrée qui débouchait directement sur la cuisine. Il y faisait délicieusement bon et une alléchante odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble j'espère ? S'assura l'homme en s'engageant dans un couloir

-Heu...n-non... Répondit Maka en rougissant un peu

Elle lança un regard à Soul pour voire sa réaction, mais il semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire. Ils suivirent donc leur hôte jusqu'à une petite chambre qui contenait un lit deux places, une grande armoire en bois, un petit bureau, un fauteuil et un miroir sur pied.

-Voilà, c'est ici. Cette chambre donne directement sur la salle de bain. Je vous laisse vous changer pendant que je termine de préparer le dîner.

-Merci beaucoup, Dit Maka

-Je vous en pris. Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Aaron White, je suis le maire de ce village.

-Enchantée. Je suis Maka Albarn et voici mon partenaire : Soul Eater.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer les jeunes ! Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse. Nous pourront discuter pendant le repas. Il sortit sur ces dernières paroles. Maka soupira de lassitude et se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle déduisait être celle qui conduisait à la salle de bain.

-Je vais me changer, tu devrais en faire autant ou tu va attraper froid.

-Ouais, Répondit vaguement Soul qui s'était avachi sur le fauteuil

La jeune fille entra dans la salle d'eau et changea de vêtements. Elle ne se permit pas de prendre une douche, car elle préférait ne pas trop abuser de l'hospitalité du maire qui était déjà bien gentil de leur fournir un toit. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé des vêtements secs et séché ses cheveux, elle retourna dans la chambre et tomba sur son partenaire en caleçon, en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos.

En l'entendant entrer, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec indifférence. Maka quand à elle, rougit fortement et détourna les yeux.

-T'as toujours pas fini ?! Dépêche-toi bon sang ! S'énerva-elle

-C'est bon, calm'toi... Le blandinet finit de s'habiller et signala à sa partenaire qu'elle pouvait regarder maintenant.

Elle soupira et alors qu'elle allait parler, son ventre émit un bruyant gargouillis qui la gêna encore plus. Soul sourit.

-Et si on allait manger ? Proposa-il

-O-oui... Ils sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent dans la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait déjà leur hôte.

En les voyant entrer, il leur sourit.

-Ah vous voilà ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à table alors. Installez-vous, je vous sert.

Les deux étudiants prirent place à la petite table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et Aaron plaça devant eux deux assiettes pleine dont le fumet leur mit l'eau à la bouche. Il s'assit ensuite à son tour, leur souhaita bon appétit et tous les trois commencèrent à manger.

-C'est vraiment délicieux ! Fit remarquer Maka

-Je te remercie. En temps normal c'est ma femme qui s'occupe de cuisiner mais elle est en voyage professionnel alors même si je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle derrière les fourneaux, j'essaye de faire au mieux !

-Et bien vous y arriver à merveille !

-Merc-

-Dites, vous pensez pas qu'on a d'autres choses à se dire là ? Coupa Soul qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas dit un mot

-Soul ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus poli ! Le gronda Maka

-Ce n'est rien, Assura Aaron. Et puis ce jeune homme a raison, vous devez surement avoir des questions sur ce qui se passe ici n'est-ce-pas ?

-Et bien... en effet, Avoua la meister. Cette histoire est vraiment étrange.

-Permettez-moi de vous expliquer : Il y a environ 6 mois, des disparitions ont commencé à avoir lieu dans les villages alentours. Au début, c'était juste du bétail et on a mit ça sur le compte des loups. Mais petit à petit, des personnes ont commencé à mystérieusement disparaître aussi régulièrement. Pour cette raison, les gens n'osent plus sortir de chez eux et la situation est de plus en plus tendue. Si vous n'avez croisé personne en venant, c'est parce que pratiquement tous ceux qui n'ont pas disparut ont préféré fuir avant que ça ne leur arrive à leur tour !

Soul et Maka écoutaient attentivement le récit sans en perdre un seul mot. Cette histoire était vraiment intrigante, mais aussi très étrange, et inquiétante.

-Est ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait provoquer ces disparitions ? Demanda Maka

-Ce sont les sorcières.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans un silence de mort. Les élèves de Shibusen tressaillirent à cette évocation, tendis que de nombreux souvenirs leur revenaient de leurs précédents affrontements avec ces viles créatures. Voyant l'état de stupéfaction de ses deux invités, le maire continua :

-Elles se sont installées dans la chapelle qui se trouve près d'ici, et ce sont elles qui enlèvent les habitants pour accomplir leurs rituels.

-C'est... incroyable... Souffla Maka, hébétée

A ce moment, de violents coups firent sursauter les trois personnes. Très vite, des éclats de voix accompagnèrent les coups et le maire s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte tendis que Soul et Maka se remettaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et une femme affolée entra sans même demander la permission.

-Monsieur le maire, c'est horrible ! S'écria-elle entre deux sanglots

-Que se passe-t'il ? Demanda l'homme, inquiet

-M-mon... mon fils... elles l'ont... en-enlevé... !

Cette phrase piqua l'attention de Maka qui sortit instantanément de sa torpeur. Elle se leva brusquement, l'air sérieux.

-Les sorcières ? Demanda-elle précipitamment

-O-oui...

Sans rien demander de plus, la meister tira sans ménagement Soul à l'extérieur sans écouter les plaintes de ce dernier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la femme et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous ramener votre fils !

-La chapelle se trouve au bord de la falaise, vous y arriverez en suivant cette route, Leur indiqua le maire en leur montrant un chemin de terre. Faites attention à vous.

-Oui ! Soul, change-toi en faux !

-Pfff, c'est pas cool, j'ai même pas pu finir de manger... Grogna l'albinos en prenant sa forme d'arme

-Allons-y !

Maka attrapa fermement le manche de sa faux et s'engagea en courant sur la route qu'on lui avait indiquée. La nuit était totalement tombée et l'absence totale de lumière lui compliquait la tache, puisque même la lune l'éclairait pas la route puisqu'elle était dissimulée derrière d'épais nuages. La pluie qui tombait toujours à verse lui fouettait le visage et le terrain boueux la fit glisser plusieurs fois. Cependant, elle continuait de courir à perdre halène sans s'arrêter, gardant bien à l'esprit que la vie de cet enfant était en jeu.

Enfin, la chapelle apparut devant elle. Elle était vraiment petite et mal entretenue. Des plantes grimpantes couraient le long des murs, les vitraux étaient brisés et des tuiles du toit étaient tombées. Elle était visiblement à l'abandon. Une fois devant la double-porte d'entrée, Maka s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle.

-Dis, t'as un plan au moins ? S'enquit Soul. Je voudrais pas être rabat-joie, mais ce sont plusieurs sorcières qui nous attendent à l'intérieur ! En plus on est partit sans rien préparer et sans prévenir Shinigami-sama !

-Ne t'en fais pas, on en viendra facilement à bout avec Majin Gari.

-...Hm, si tu le dis...

-Je sens très clairement l'âme du garçon. Les sorcières doivent utiliser leur _Soul Protect_ pour dissimuler les leurs.

La manieuse ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra dans la chapelle sans perdre une seconde. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voire. Elle fonça vers l'endroit où elle détectait l'âme de l'enfant et une fois suffisamment proche, elle tâtonna une seconde jusqu'à finir par le toucher. Il était inconscient mais ne semblait pas blessé.

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais son soupire se termina en hoquet de surprise alors qu'une douleur aiguë la paralysait soudain. Quelque chose venait de se planter dans son dos. Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber sa faux qui toucha le sol dans un fracas métallique qui résonna un instant entre les murs de pierres sales.

-Maka, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement son arme

La meister ne parvint pas à répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seule une gerbe de sang franchit ses lèvres. Elle tituba une seconde avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol en haletant. Soul reprit sa forme humaine et s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

A ce moment précis, les chandeliers accrochés au murs s'allumèrent tous d'un coup, déversant une faible clarté qui permit au blandinet de se rendre compte de la situation. Maka avait une flèche planté dans le dos et le sang s'écoulait en abondance de sa blessure. Il se sentit paniquer. Sans Maka pour le manier, il n'avait aucune chance.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à se soucier de ça bien longtemps car soudain, quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa tête avec violence et il perdit connaissance, tombant lourdement sur le sol à coté de sa meister.

Maka, dont la respiration était sifflante et douloureuse, vit avec horreur son arme tomber, inanimé. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour essayer de le toucher, mais une personne derrière elle dont elle ne pouvait connaître l'identité lui donna un coup de pied à l'emplacement de sa blessure. Il douleur intense la traversa comme une décharge électrique et elle s'effondra à son tour en gémissant. Elle peinait pour ne pas fermer ses yeux devant lesquels dansaient une multitude de points noirs. Son souffle était court et respirer était devenu une torture. Sa gorge la brûlait à chaque inspiration et ses membres se paralysaient.

-Que fait-on d'elle ? Demanda une voix près d'elle

-Laissez-la ici. Il n'y a que le garçon qui nous intéresse, Répondit une autre voix

Les sorcières... Elle devait les arrêter, elle devait protéger Soul et ramener le petit garçon à sa mère. Cependant, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner à mesure que son sang quittait son corps. Sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes qui les emplissaient et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage de Soul.

Si seulement elle avait été plus prudente...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Where are you ?

Chapitre 1.

\- Where are You ? -

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose que Maka sentit fut une terrible douleur dans le dos qui lui rendait tout mouvement impossible. Derrière ses paupières closes elle devinait la lumière du jour. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et papillonna des cils pour s'habituer à la vive luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et qu'elle reconnut d'ailleurs très vite comme étant l'infirmerie de Shibusen. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, et constata qu'elle était seule. Ne parvenant pas à bouger, elle se contenta de rester allongée à fixer le plafond blanc.

Son esprit était embrouillé et elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux ici. Soudain, tout lui revint. La mission, le récit du maire concernant des sorcières, la femme éplorée, la chapelle, et...

-Soul !

Elle se redressa d'un bond et le regretta amèrement presque aussitôt avant de retomber sur le dos en gémissant. L'image de son arme inconsciente à coté d'elle était gravée dans sa mémoire, son coeur battait la chamade et une inquiétude grandissante s'emparait rapidement d'elle.

Une personne sortit alors de la réserve de l'infirmerie et s'approcha rapidement, alertée par son cri.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix féminine, Je t'ai entendue crier.

-Nygus-sensei... Murmura Maka en reconnaissant la partenaire de Sid qui avait également endossé le rôle d'infirmière. Ou-oui mais... et Soul ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ?!

Le couteau démoniaque ne répondit pas. Elle prit la tension de Maka, l'aida à s'asseoir et vérifia ses bandages.

-Tu as reçu une flèche dans le dos. Elle s'est logée assez profondément a bien faillit te déchirer un poumon alors tu dois éviter de bouger le temps de ta guérison.

La jeune meister opina. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et elle s'inquiétait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, se demandant bien pourquoi la femme ne voulait pas répondre à sa question. Finalement, elle eut enfin une réponse, mais pas celle qu'elle aurait espéré avoir.

-Concernant Soul, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je vais prévenir ton père que tu es réveillée, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi. Il t'expliquera tout.

L'arme quitta l'infirmerie sur ces mots, laissant la manieuse de faux pleine interrogations et encore plus inquiète. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était seulement troublé par les battements de son coeur qu'elle percevait très distinctement tant ils étaient forts et rapides. Elle serra les poings, agrippant les draps blancs du lit.

Très vite, des bruits de pas rapides se rapprochant de plus en plus résonnèrent, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup de pied et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Maka se retrouvait étouffée par l'étreinte de son père.

-MAKAAAA ! J'AI EU TELLEMENT PEUR POUR TOIIIII ! S'écria le Death Scythe en serrant sa fille de toutes ses forces dans ses bras

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna la jeune meister, Tu m'étrangle !

Elle réussit à lui asséner un Maka-chop malgré la douleur lancinante dans son dos qui le fit lâcher prise. Il se recula d'un pas et elle soupira.

-Pardon, S'excusa-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé, C'est que j'étais inquiet...

-Pas besoin, j'vais très bien.

Elle leva des yeux remplis d'inquiétude vers son père.

-Mais... et Soul ? Nygus-sensei a dit que tu m'expliquerait tout. Comment va-il ?

Le regard de Spirit s'assombrit soudainement et il ne répondit lui non plus pas tout de suite, comme l'avait fait tout à l'heure le couteau démoniaque. Il tira une chaise près du lit dans lequel était allongée sa fille, s'y assit et la regarda un moment sans parler, comme s'il chercher ses mots pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage. Elle avait un horrible pressentiment...

-Soul... a disparu.

Maka prit cette annonce comme un coup en plein coeur. Tout d'un coup, elle fut prise de vertiges et elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Son père continua d'un air désolé :

-Comme vous ne donniez pas de nouvelles de votre mission, Shinigami-sama a envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher, mais quand ils sont arrivés, ils n'ont trouvé que toi et un enfant. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de Soul...

-N-non... Souffla la jeune fille d'un voix tremblante, C-c'est pas possible...

-Je suis désolé...

Maka rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et tenta de se lever malgré la douleur. Cependant, Spirit la retint et m'empêcha de bouger d'avantages.

-Maka, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je dois retrouver Soul, il est en danger !

-C'est hors de questions, tu n'es pas en état de bouger pour le moment !

La jeune fille repoussa son père avec rage et planta un regard furieux dans le sien. Elle tremblait et ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Comment pourrais-je rester ici alors que Soul est... il est...-

Elle ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase et plaqua une main devant sa bouche en refoulant un sanglot. La fatigue, le choc et la douleur avaient eu raison d'elle et elle s'était mise à pleurer en silence. Spirit semblait affligé de voire sa fille bien-aimée dans cet état. Il soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Maka.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde le recherche activement. Alors s'il te plait reste tranquille, sinon tu ne guérira pas.

La blondinette respira profondément pour se calmer et doucement, les larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues rougies. Spirit sourit et la fit se recoucher.

-Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes et elle était accablée de fatigue, si bien qu'à peine sa tête eut-elle touché son oreiller qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil. Le Death Scythe quitta alors l'infirmerie et rejoignit la Death Room.

-Alors, comment va Maka-chan ? Demanda Shinigami-sama une fois son arme de retour

-Elle est bouleversée... Répondit le père de la concernée d'un air triste

-C'est plutôt normal, étant donné la situation.

-...Que faisons-nous ?

-Et bien si ce sont des sorcières qui sont à l'origine de tout ça, et que ce sont elles qui ont enlevé Soul, nous allons avoir du mal à le retrouver...

-C'est vrai.

-Cependant nous n'allons pas arrêter les recherches ! ~

Spirit opina positivement. Pour le sourire de sa fille, il irait jusqu'au bout du monde et juste pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il emploierait toutes ses forces à retrouver Soul.

Quelques heures passèrent et lorsque Maka se réveilla pour la seconde fois à l'infirmerie, le ciel se teintait déjà d'orange et de rose. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder par la fenêtre. D'ici, elle arrivait à voir l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Soul et Blair.

Soul... Son coeur se serra. Il n'était pas là... Les sorcières l'avaient enlevé, et tout ça à cause d'elle. Si seulement elle s'était montrée plus prudente et qu'elle n'avait pas foncé bêtement, ils n'en seraient pas là... Elle était si inquiète... Elle avait voulu devenir forte pour lui, pour qu'il ne souffre plus jamais par sa faute, mais elle avait échoué et à cause d'elle, il était aux prises des sorcières, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elles devaient lui faire subir...

Elle resta ainsi un long moment sans bouger, le regard dans le lointain. Elle reçut la visite de Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz et Patty, ce qui réussit à lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur, mais dès qu'ils repartirent, elle se sentit de nouveau désespérément triste et seule. Son père passa la voire aussi un peu plus tard.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent la moindre piste, et quand elle s'endormit le soir de ce deuxième jour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir... Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de détecter l'âme de son partenaire pour découvrir où il se trouvait, mais sans succès. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, terriblement coupable, et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en pensant que peut-être, alors qu'elle était allongée là, Soul était peut-être en train d'agoniser quelque part...

Maka se sentait si bien, maintenant. Elle n'avait plus mal, c'était comme si toutes ses blessures avaient disparues. Plus aucune douleur ne l'accablait, et ses larmes avaient séchées. Elle ne touchait plus terre, elle se sentait flotter. Au travers de ses paupières closes, elle devinait une clarté éblouissante. Doucement, presque timidement, elle ouvrit les yeux et battit des cils pour s'habituer plus vite à la vive lumière blanche qui l'entourait. Elle semblait se trouver au milieu de rien, perdue dans un néant éclatant. Tout était de la même couleur, il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle que ce désert immaculé. Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle était bercée dans un silence doux et reposant. Elle se sentait légère, et un inexplicable bonheur réchauffait son coeur. Elle aurait souhaité rester ainsi pour toujours, mais ce vœu ne lui fut pas accordé.

Très vite, l'infinie surface blanche se mit à ternir pour se changer en un gris de plus en plus sombre qui finit par virer au noir. Un noir d'encre, profond et menaçant. Son coeur se serra, et une peur sans nom lui coupa le souffle. Tout autour d'elle semblait changer. Le silence se mua doucement en un insupportable bourdonnement qui lui vrilla les tympans. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais ce geste ne fit qu'intensifier encore le son. Elle ne voyait rien, et pourtant dans les ténèbres, elle croyait distinguer des mouvements furtifs, tout autour, comme si autant de créatures étaient tapies là à l'observer, comme celles des livres que lui lisait son père quand elle était petite.

Son père ! Oui, c'était lui d'ailleurs. La silhouette qui à l'instant, venait de se dessiner devant elle. Dès qu'elle avait pensé à lui, en fait. Il se tenait là, souriant. Lui souriant. Son coeur s'allégea alors et elle n'eut plus envie que de se réfugier dans ses bras, pour qu'il la protège de ces ténèbres qui la terrifiait. Mais quand elle voulut l'étreindre, ses bras ne se refermèrent que sur du vide. Elle hoqueta de surprise et regarda tout autour d'elle.

Elle était de nouveau seule dans un noir qui lui paraissait de plus en plus profond. Le bourdonnement s'était tut, et à la place, elle entendait un son léger et régulier. Un goutte à goutte. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mal fermé un robinet et que l'eau tombait dans l'évier à intervalles réguliers. Au fur et à mesure que le bruit se faisait plus fort, elle commença à sentir quelque chose tomber sur son visage, comme si le robinet était juste au dessus d'elle. Du sang. Elle sentait le goût métallique de ce liquide poisseux dans sa bouche et son odeur lui emplissait les narines. Elle ne comprenait pas, et la panique la gagnait.

L'image de son père réapparut devant ses yeux. Il ne souriait plus. Son regard était vide, son éternel costume était maculé de rouge et de sa bouche s'écoulait un filet de sang. Ses mains couvertes du liquide de vie étaient plaquées contre son ventre, comme pour essayer d'empêcher ses entrailles de s'échapper hors de lui. A cette vision, Maka voulut hurler mais seul un gémissement parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle était terrifiée.

Spirit toussa, crachant du sang dont quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le visage déjà trempé de larmes de la jeune fille. Maka avait si peur et son coeur battait si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Le Death Scythe s'écroula aux pieds de sa fille et une large flaque sanglante se forma vite autour de lui. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien d'autre que la mort. Le regard fixé sur le cadavre de son père, Maka le vit alors avec horreur se décomposer, comme si le cycle avait été accéléré. Sa peau prenait une répugnante teinte jaunâtre, une odeur de viande pourrie emplissait l'air, des centaines d'asticots apparus de nul-part commencèrent à gigoter sur le corps sans vie, sortant par sa bouche ou ses orbites vides, dévorant sa chair en décomposition. Les larmes coulaient abondement sur les joues tachées de sang de Maka. Cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux eut raison d'elle, une nausée affreuse la saisit, et, tombant à genoux, elle vomit, dégoûtée tant par l'odeur de sang et de mort que par la vue du cadavre de son père qui pourrissait à une vitesse affolante. Bien vite, il n'en resta plus qu'un squelette sur une marre sanglante.

C'était terrible, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa respiration était douloureuse et le flot de ses larmes ne faisait qu'augmenter alors qu'elle rendait le contenu de son estomac. Elle rejeta ensuite la tête en arrière et leva les yeux, mais au dessus d'elle, elle ne voyait rien, il faisait trop sombre. Elle tremblait et son corps était parcourut de sueurs froides.

C'est un cauchemar, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, Juste un affreux cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, elle vit le squelette partir en poussière.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Perdue dans ces infinies ténèbres, seule, elle se sentait si impuissante et faible... Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner, et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle était terrifiée, triste et vulnérable. En ce moment précis, tout l'effrayait. Les ténèbres dans lesquels elle avait été plongée, la vision de son père, mort, tous ces sens exacerbés par le sang... Si seulement Soul avait été là, avec elle, il aurait su quoi faire, il aurait su quoi dire !

Comme lorsque tout à l'heure son père était apparut quand elle avait pensé à lui, l'image de Soul se matérialisa en face d'elle dès qu'il traversa ses pensées. Debout, il la regardait, le visage fermé.

-S...Soul...Souffla la jeune fille d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots

Juste de le voir lui redonna un peu de courage et calma un peu la peur étouffante qui l'oppressait. Mais comme on raconte que l'histoire se répète toujours, la même chose arriva encore... Comme un peu plus tôt avec son père, le corps de la faux se couvrit de taches rouges. Il tenta de parler, mais seule une gerbe de sang franchit ses lèvres et il tomba à genoux, haletant et tremblant.

Il leva les yeux vers sa meister avec un regard terrifié et désespéré, puis il s'effondra, et son corps aussi se décomposa pour ne laisser qu'un squelette qui disparut ensuite à son tour.

Maka ouvrit soudain brusquement les yeux en poussant un hurlement déchirant, se redressant sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains crispées sur le drap lui faisaient mal tant elle les serraient. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué. L'infirmerie était plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle resta assise là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, cependant il l'avait vraiment terrifiée.

Elle allait se recoucher pour essayer de se rendormir quand soudain, elle ressentit une âme toute proche qu'elle aurait reconnue entre des milliers d'autres.

-Soul !

Oui, c'était l'âme de son partenaire qu'elle sentait. Elle était apparue comme par magie, tout d'un coup, et elle pouvait la sentir distinctement tout près d'ici. Sans perdre une seconde, animée par un souffle d'espoir nouveau, elle se leva, faisant abstraction de la douleur toujours bien présente dans son dos, elle fit quelques pas mal assurés en titubant, puis elle se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de s'écrouler. Elle devait aller trouver Soul ! Elle le sentait, il était si proche...

Elle serra les dents et continua d'avancer, doucement, jusqu'à sortir de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs de l'institut étaient tout aussi sombres et à cette heure-ci, plus personne n'y circulait. Redoublant sans cesse d'efforts, elle marcha, même si chaque pas était une torture, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sortit de Shibusen et se guida grâce au signal qu'envoyait l'âme de son partenaire. Dans les rues, elle croisa quelques personnes qui la regardèrent de travers à son passage. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa respiration était sifflante et la douleur atroce dans son dos la faisait pleurer. Rapidement, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son dos et elle comprit que sa blessure s'était rouverte avec l'effort. C'est vrai que Nygus lui avait dit qu'elle devait rester tranquille, mais elle ne le pouvait simplement pas alors que Soul était ici.

Elle finit par sortir de Death City et elle se retrouva à traîner les pieds dans le désert. Elle tremblait et son corps était parcourut de sueurs froides. L'âme de Soul n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. A bout de forces, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et laissa glisser son regard sur le paysage désertique qui l'entourait. Elle ne le voyait pas. Pourtant, elle le devrait, elle était si proche de lui ! Où était-il...

-Soul... Murmura-elle

-C'est lui que tu cherches ? ~

Maka sursauta et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour découvrir que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Avec Soul.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tenshi

**Chapitre 2.**

_\- Tenshi -_

C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux éden et aux yeux verts. Elle portait une robe noire, et un petit sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Soul était à ses pieds, visiblement évanouit.

-Soul !

Maka sentit soudain ses forces lui revenir et elle se releva d'un bond avant de courir vers son partenaire. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans sa lancée par une fillette qui se matérialisa devant elle, surement grâce à un quelconque sort de téléportation, et à laquelle elle se heurta avec violence avant de retomber dans le sable. La gamine, elle, ne broncha pas. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu océan et un rictus sadique. Elle tenait dans ses bras une peluche à effigie d'un lapin auquel il manquait un œil, et était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux. Après un long silence durant lequel Maka, qui ne trouvait pas la force de se relever, se contenta de regarder impuissante le corps gisant de son partenaire au pieds de l'étrange femme, la petite fille pencha la tête vers la droite d'un air intrigué sans quitter la jeune meister du regard.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda-elle d'une petite voix fluette qui arracha un long frisson à la manieuse de faux

-J...J-jouer... ? Répéta-elle, perdue

-Oui ! Peter et moi, on a très envie de jouer avec toi ! Continua la petite en brandissant le lapin borgne devant elle

-Alice, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, Gronda la femme aux cheveux noirs en fronçant les sourcils. Tenshi-sama sera là d'une seconde à l'autre, tu n'as pas envie qu'elle te dispute, n'est ce pas ?

-Oh, oui... Concéda la dénommée Alice en baissant la tête d'un air déçu

-Qui...qui êtes-vous... ? Demanda Maka en réussissant à se remettre debout après de nombreux efforts

La femme lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Dans ses yeux, comme dans ceux de la fillette brillait une lueur démente. Cependant, Maka avait comprit. Elles étaient les sorcières qui les avaient attaquées à la chapelle, d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir leurs âmes puisqu'elles les dissimulaient sans aucun doute avec leur _Soul Protect_.

Soudain, elle sentit une main soulever sa chemise et se poser sur sa peau pile à l'endroit de sa blessure. Elle retomba sur le sol et émit un petit couinement de surprise et de douleur. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle... Cette personne lui arracha ses bandages d'un geste sec pour voir sa plaie.

-Cette blessure n'est vraiment pas belle à voire ma chère, elle doit te faire atrocement mal, Fit remarquer une voix doucereuse dans son dos

-Tenshi-sama, vous voilà enfin ! S'enthousiasma la fillette en affichant un grand sourire

-Comme vous l'aviez prévu, la fille est tombée la tête la première dans notre piège, Informa la femme aux cheveux noirs

-Evidemment ! S'exclama la voix inconnue, Mes plans se déroulent toujours comme je le prévois.

La personne derrière Maka planta ses ongles dans sa peau, ouvrant un peu plus sa blessure qui saignait déjà abondamment, puis elle retira sa main et vint se placer face à la jeune fille qui, les joues trempées de larmes, gémissait de douleur. Elle réussit cependant à relever la tête pour découvrir le visage de son bourreau.

C'était une très belle femme aux courbes délicates. Dans ses cheveux blancs coiffés en de façon complexe couraient de profonds reflets violets, ses grands yeux roses brillaient d'un éclat froid et cruel, et sur ses lèvres était dessiné un fin sourire sadique. Elle portait de hautes cuissardes, une courte cape noire, et une couronne de ronces était posée sur sa tête. Sa main gauche était couverte de sang. Elle la porta à sa bouche et lécha un de ses doigts sanguinolents.

-Hm, ton sang n'est pas fameux fillette, il est fade et insipide, exactement comme toi, Commenta-elle en posant son regard sur Maka

La meister ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Elle était à bout de forces, sa blessure au dos la tiraillait d'une douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser la moindre seconde de répit. La plaie la brûlait, tout comme ses poumons à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, et elle était terrifiée par la présence de cette femme qui dégageait une aura folle et meurtrière. Elle se sentait si faible, comme plongée dans un état de léthargie dont elle ne parvenait pas à sortir; son corps ne lui répondait plus.

La blanche se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux noirs qui avait redressé Soul en le tenant par les cheveux, et fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle se pencha et posa sa main couverte de sang sur la joue pâle de la faux toujours inconsciente.

-Quel adorable garçon, Minauda-elle en caressant sa joue, Ce serait bien dommage qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi, Maka Albarn ?

A l'entente de son nom, Maka sembla sortir de sa torpeur et elle sentit comme une décharge électrique se répandre dans tout son corps en signal d'alerte. Soul était en danger, et il était de son devoir de le protéger, comme elle s'était promis de le faire la première fois qu'il avait été gravement blessé par Chrona et Ragnarok.

Soudain envahie par une force nouvelle procurée par une bouffée d'adrénaline, elle se leva et fonça vers les deux femmes et son arme, prête à en découdre s'il le fallait. Elle leva son poing droit et allait l'abattre sur la blanche, mais cette dernière attrapa son poignet au dernier moment et la jeta violemment à terre.

-Allons allons très chère, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de te battre, et encore moins de te mesurer à quelqu'un comme moi, Ricana-elle

-Sale sorcière ! Hurla Maka en se relevant, Rends-moi Soul !

Elle tenta de lui donner un autre coup, mais cette fois-ci encore, son attaque se solda par un échec et elle fut de nouveau jetée au sol.

-Sorcière ? Répéta la fillette. Mais Tenshi-sama n'est pas une sorcière !

-Quoi... ?

-Huhuhu~, Ricana la blanche. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à croire que j'étais une sorcière, mais tu t'es trompée très chère, et d'ailleurs il est très déplaisant de se faire rabaisser au niveau de ces faiblardes !

-M-mais alors... qui êtes-vous...? Demanda Maka, perdue et déboussolée

-hm, permets-moi de me présenter : je suis Tenshi, une Déesse de la Mort.

-Une... quoi ?

La blanche esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Tu as très bien entendu fillette. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler des _8 Dieux de la Mort, _et bien je suis l'une d'entre eux.

Maka ne parvenait plus à dire le moindre mot tant elle était sous le choc devant cette révélation. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il y avait eu à une époque 8 Dieux de la Mort dont faisaient notamment partie Shinigami-sama, Eibon, Excalibur... et Asura. Mais alors si cette femme était l'un d'entre eux, cela signifiait qu'elle était infiniment plus puissante, et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance face à elle. Devant cette évidence, toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent de nouveau et elle resta à genoux dans le sable.

Tenshi sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à lever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Maka Albarn, tu m'as volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, et pour ça, je te ferai connaître une fin pire encore que la mort, Susurra-elle en souriant

-Qu...qu'est ce que je vous ai fait... ? Je ne vous connais même pas !

L'inquiétante femme approcha son visage de son oreille, et lui murmura d'une voix pleine de reproches :

-Tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais.

Le cœur de Maka manqua un battement. Elle ne comprenait pas... Tenshi se redressa et, voyant l'incrédulité dans le regard de la jeune meister, lui expliqua son crime.

-Vois-tu, cela fait maintenant des siècles que je me suis éprise d'un homme. Chaque jour que je passais à ses cotés était pour moi le plus grand des bonheurs et je me plaisais à réaliser tous ses désirs. Il était la seule chose qui ait vraiment d'importance pour moi et pour lui, j'aurais été capable des pires folies...

Elle marqua une pause, laissant planer une atmosphère tendue, puis elle reprit d'un air sombre et presque un peu torturé.

-Cependant, un jour, Shinigami lui a infligé un sort si terrible que personne ne l'aurait jamais imaginé : il l'a enfermé... dans sa propre peau.

A ces mots, la manieuse de faux comprit que l'homme dont Tenshi parlait n'était autre qu'Asura, le Kishin qui avait répandu la folie sur le monde. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu aimer un être si abjecte ? Elle ne dit rien, et la laissa continuer son récit.

-J'étais folle de rage ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, et briser ainsi notre amour ?! Jamais je ne lui ai pardonné son acte ! Et pour m'empêcher de le détruire, ce sale rat m'a plongée dans un sommeil duquel il m'était impossible de sortir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait... En effet, Shinigami avait fait en sorte que temps que je pouvais ressentir la longueur d'âme de mon bien-aimé, je restais endormie. Mais...

Elle saisit violemment la jeune meister à la gorge et la serra, enfonçant ses ongles dans son cou et la faisant suffoquer.

-Mais toi, Maka Albarn, tu l'a tué ! Et lorsque sa longueur d'âme a disparue, et bien j'ai enfin pu me réveiller de ce long sommeil. Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à mon précieux Asura, tu n'imagine même pas le désespoir que j'ai ressentit, toute la colère et toute la douleur qui se sont imposés à moi !

Dans le regard de Tenshi brûlait désormais une flamme de rage ardente si cruelle et violente qu'elle terrifierait même le plus courageux des guerriers. Ses mains toujours serrées sur le cou de Maka, cette dernières peinait de plus en plus à respirer et sa vue se brouillait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance si l'air n'emplissait pas vite ses poumons. Cependant, elle était bien trop faible pour se débattre.

-C'est toi qui l'a tué, et c'est pourquoi je le vengerai à tout prix, et je te ferais connaître la même douleur et le même désespoir que j'ai connu ! Tu souffrira, Maka Albarn, tu souffrira comme jamais tu n'a souffert, puis tu mourr-

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Tenshi fut stoppée par le bruit d'un tir et une balle vint transpercer son épaule droite, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha sa victime qui s'empressa d'aspirer une grande bouffée d'air en portant ses mains à son cou meurtrit.

-Qui a fait ça ?! S'emporta la déesse de la mort, une main posée sur son épaule blessée

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une balle dans l'épaule gauche, et rapidement, l'auteur des tirs arriva devant elle, planant à un mètre du sol sur son Skateboard.

-Parfait, maintenant c'est symétrique, Déclara-il en sautant sur le sol, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres

Tenshi sourit.

-Death the Kid, le rejeton de ce salopard de Shinigami.

-Lui-même. Mais je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon père de la sorte.

Kid leva ses armes et tira quelques balles sur la blanche qui évita tous les tirs avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertante. Elle esquiva aussi habilement le shuriken qu'un certain assassin venait d'envoyer sur elle. Black Star était là aussi, ainsi que Sid. En les voyant, Maka reprit un peu espoir. Ils venaient les sauver.

-Eh toi là, de quel droit tu t'attaque à mes amis ?! Tu va le payer très cher ! S'écria Black Star avant d'ordonner à Tsubaki de passer en mode lame démoniaque

-Oh, comme j'ai peur ! Se moqua Tenshi. Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi gamin.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

L'assassin fonça sur elle, leva son arme et l'abattit violemment sur la tête de son adversaire, mais à la dernière seconde, celle-ci esquiva, se plaça derrière Black Star et lui envoya un coup de longueur d'âme qui l'éjecta quelques mètres plus loin en lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang. Immédiatement, Tsubaki reprit sa forme humaine pour vérifier l'état de son manieur qui était totalement sonné.

-Trop facile, Sourit la déesse de la mort avec un petit air satisfait. A qui le tour ?~

-A moi ! S'écria Sid en fonçant sur elle

-Un professeur de la Shibusen ? Hm, bien ! Soit à la hauteur.

Le combat s'engagea alors entre Tenshi et Sid. L'enseignant parvenait à lui tenir tête pour l'instant, mais leur différence de niveau était flagrante, et il était évident que la blanche retenait ses coups. Une fois qu'elle serait lassée de jouer, elle le mettrait au tapis sans aucune difficulté.

Pendant ce temps, Kid s'était approché de Maka. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'aida à se relever en la soutenant par la taille.

-Est ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il

-O-oui, Souffla la jeune fille, un peu hagarde. Mais... Soul... i-il faut... l'aider...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Liz, Patty, occupez-vous de Maka. Je vais me charger de récupérer Soul.

-Mais comment tu comptes faire sans armes ? S'inquiéta Liz

-Je te signal que je suis aussi fort au corps à corps qu'au combat armé. Faites ce que je vous dit et arrête de discuter, Ordonna le Shinigami d'un ton dur

-Ok...

Les deux pistolets reprirent leur apparence humaine, Kid leur confia la manieuse de faux, puis il pivota pour se retrouver face à la femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait à l'écart du combat avec Soul et la fillette. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très dangereuse, et le jeune dieu de la mort se dit qu'il lui serait facile de les vaincre.

Il s'approcha d'elles, d'un pas assuré. La petite, Alice, se plaça devant le corps inerte de Soul, un air déterminé dans le regard, pour empêcher Kid de s'en approcher. La femme aux cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Et bien, jeune dieu de la mort, tu espères pouvoir récupérer ton ami ?~

\- Je ne l'espère pas, Répondit calmement l'accro à la symétrie, J'y parviendrai.

\- Huhu, je te trouve bien téméraire. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, tes pouvoirs de shinigami ne sont pas encore assez puissants face à moi.

\- C'est ce que nous verront.

Kid fonça sur elle. Ayant toujours été très rapide, il réussit à lui asséner un coup et à l'éloigner de Soul et de la fillette. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas avoir une seconde fois, et alors que son adversaire chargeait sur elle pour lui donner un second coup, elle exécuté une habile rotation pour l'éviter et le saisit à la gorge avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol.

Le jeune shinigami jura et fusilla son assaillante du regard alors que celle-ci ricanait d'un air mauvais. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de pied pour se libérer, mais il sentit tout à coup son corps se paralyser et il ne fut dès lors plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

_De la magie_, pensa-t'il, en colère.

Il tourna les yeux pour voir comment se débrouillait Sid, dans son combat contre la fameuse Tenshi. Le professeur se trouvait en assez délicate posture, mais la déesse semblait avoir été affaiblie par les deux balles qu'il lui avait envoyées, et ses vêtements teintés de rouge semblaient indiquer qu'elle avait perdu une quantité considérable de sang.

Un coup d'œil de l'autre coté lui apprit que Liz et Patty étaient en plein combat contre la petite fille qui, malgré son apparence juvénile, semblait assez puissante.

Plus loin, Black Star commençait à peine à retrouver ses esprits après l'attaque de longueur d'âme que lui avait infligée la shinigami.

Reconcentrant son attention sur la jeune femme qui le tenait toujours fermement, il tenta de se contenter du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour essayer de briser le sort qui l'immobilisait, mais ses efforts étaient vains...

Tenshi, qui combattait contre Sid, soit un des professeurs les plus puissants de l'institut Shibusen, _peinait de plus en plus _à résister aux attaques du zombie qui, sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué, la faisait reculer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au bord d'un précipice au fond duquel coulait une mince rivière.

Acculée de la sorte, elle s'immobilisa et esquissa un sourire.

\- Et bien, je vois que les élèves de la Shibusen ont de très bons enseignants, Constata-t'elle

\- De mon vivant, j'étais le meilleur d'entre eux, Répondit Sid, en position de combat, vigilent aux moindre gestes de son adversaire

\- Mais vous avez été détrôné par le docteur Stein, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Vous vous en êtes pris à un de nos étudiants, et je ne peux pas cautionner cela.

\- Huhu, quelle altruisme que de vous battre ainsi pour lui, Se moqua la shinigami d'un ton méprisant, Soit, je vous rends le petit Soul Eater. Alice, Hana, retirons-nous.

Ses deux acolytes acquiescèrent. Hana, qui était la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, laissa tomber Kid au sol, et Alice, après avoir évité un tir de pistolet, s'approcha en trottinant joyeusement de Tenshi, sous le regard plus que méfiant de Sid.

Alors que l'adversaire du fils de Shinigami-sama s'approchait de Soul, toujours inconscient, la déesse la stoppa.

\- Laisse-le ici, Ordonna-t'elle

Hana fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, Tenshi-sama, n'aviez-vous pas dit qu-

\- Ne discute pas. J'ai été blessée par le rejeton du Shinigami et je n'ai plus assez de forces pour le téléporter avec nous.

\- Très bien...

La jeune femme laissa donc leur otage au sol et rejoignit ses deux camarades. Kid, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger, Liz et Patty, qui étaient retournées près de Maka, cette dernière qui était à moitié évanouie, Black Star et Tsubaki, ainsi Sid, toujours à l'affût, tous avaient le regard fixé sur les trois femmes. Ils attendaient anxieusement la suite des événements.

Finalement, la déesse de la mort laissa un large sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et elle adressa ces mots à ses ennemis, d'un ton triomphant bien qu'elle battait en retraite :

\- Je peux bien laisser à Shibusen le loisir de remporter quelques insignifiantes batailles, du moment que je gagne la guerre. Dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui mettrais le point final à cette histoire qui, j'en ai peur, sera pour vous une bien triste tragédie.

Dès cette réplique prononcée, elle disparut avec Alice et Hana.

Personne ne bougea pendant un seconde, et un calme presque irréaliste tomba soudain. Sid jura intérieurement en se maudissant de l'avoir laissée partir et Nygus, qu'il tenait sous sa forme de couteau, reprit son apparence humaine avant de s'approcher rapidement de Maka pour constater l'étendue de ses blessures.

Le pansement qu'elle lui avait fait pour sa blessure au dos était entièrement rouge, tout comme ses vêtements. Autour de son cou apparaissaient des marques laissées par l'étranglement de Tenshi, et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur sa peau délicate.

Elle se trouvait dans un état second, entre émerveillement et l'évanouissement. Elle clignait faiblement des yeux, sa respiration était rauque et bien qu'elle semblait encore consciente, l'infirmière de l'école n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait bien conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Il faut la ramener à l'infirmerie, Déclara-t'elle en se tournant vers son partenaire qui s'occupait de voir si Soul allait bien

\- Oui, Soul aussi.

Kid, qui avait reprit le contrôle de son corps dès que celle qui l'avait immobilisé avait disparu, s'approcha du professeur avec Black Star qui s'énervait tout seul, rageant sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de faire regretter leur acte aux deux sorcières et à la déesse.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda le jeune dieu de la mort. Vous avez été blessé vous aussi durant votre combat.

\- C'est bon, ce ne sont pas ces égratignures qui vont me faire manquer à mon devoir, Assura le zombie en soulevant Soul du sol. Nygus, tu t'occupes de Maka ?

\- Oui.

Le couteau démoniaque prit Maka dans ses bras.

\- Venez avec nous, vous aussi, Ordonna-t'elle aux deux autres meisters et à leurs armes, Je vais vous examiner, et vous pourrez rentrer vous reposer.

\- Se reposer ?! Répéta furieusement l'assassin, Hors de question ! J'vais retrouver cette Tenshi et lui botter les fesses !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Tempéra sa partenaire

\- Tsubaki, cette fille a enlevé Soul, blessé Maka et le pire : elle m'a mis K.O en un coup ! Je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer !

\- Black Star, cesses de faire des caprices et obéit, Gronda Sid

\- C'est vrai, Confirma Kid d'un air dur, Nous avons déjà suffisamment de problèmes, pas besoin que tu t'embarques là-dedans tout seul, en plus.

Le descendant du clan astral finit par accepter de suivre sagement les autres jusqu'à Shibusen pour cette fois, et tous regagnèrent l'institut dans une atmosphère tendue.

Ils avaient récupéré Soul, mais l'histoire ne faisait que commencer, et ils ne savaient pas encore que l'ennemi était plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne le pensaient...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs !

Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus plates pour le retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de cette fiction. C'est promis, je vais me rattraper, et d'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre est déjà presque terminé.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis.

A bientôt !~


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tu es sain et sauf !

Bonjour à mes quelques lecteurs !

J'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'un peu court et plat, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 3.  
**\- Tu es sain et sauf ! -**

Après que Nygus ait examiné Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid et les soeurs Thompson, tous les 5 étaient rentrés chez eux, assez dépités. L'infirmière avait changé les pansements de Maka et lui avait administré une dose de morphine, et la meister dormait maintenant dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Elle terminait de s'occuper de Soul quand son partenaire pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

\- Alors, comment va Soul ?

\- A première vue, il va bien. Il a quelques hématomes et égratignures, mais rien de grave. J'attends de voir qu'il se réveille pour un examen plus approfondit.

\- Bien, je suis rassuré qu'il n'ait pas été torturé, ou quelques chose de semblable...

Le couteau hocha la tête, acquiescent silencieusement les paroles de Sid. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de soigner Soul, elle s'assit à son bureau pour remplir des papiers.

\- Je viens de terminer mon rapport à Shinigami-sama, Continua Sid, Il tient à s'entretenir avec Soul et Maka dès qu'ils iront mieux.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il doit avoir pas mal de choses à leur demander...

\- Oui, et j'ai moi-même hâte qu'ils se réveillent tous les deux, Fit remarquer le zombie en regardant les deux élèves endormis, Ils pourront surement nous éclairer sur de nombreux points.

\- C'est certain, Confirma son arme

-o0o-|-  
Quelques heures plus tard...

Maka se réveilla alors que le jour se levait. Elle avait mal de partout, et tout mouvement était une douloureuse torture pour ses articulations. Elle tenta tout de même de se redresser et jeta un regard d'ensemble sur la pièce où elle se trouvait. L'infirmerie, encore. En porta ses mains à son cou et pu sentir qu'elle était blessée.

Elle se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait sentit l'âme de Soul, mais ce n'était qu'un piège tendu par des sorcières. Puis cette femme était arrivée, prétendant faire partit des 8 dieux de la mort. Tenshi, si sa mémoire était bonne. Le souvenir de son regard lui arracha un long frisson. Il était si haineux, remplis de tant de rancoeur, et surtout empreint d'une démence si intense...

Elle l'avait accusé d'avoir tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Asura, le grand dévoreur... Elle lui avait dit qu'elle la ferait souffrir pour ça, qu'elle lui ferait connaître un sort pire que la mort. Cette menace la terrifiait...

Soudain, une question importante la frappa. Elle s'était évanouie à l'arrivée de Kid, Sid et Black Star, mais que s'était-il passé ensuite, et surtout, avaient-ils réussit à sauver Soul ? Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, avec plus d'attention, et elle vit que le lit à coté du sien était occupé. Son coeur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine.

\- Soul ! S'écria-t-elle

Faisant abstraction de la douleur, elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à son partenaire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était là, bien vivant, devant elle. Bien que son visage et ses bras étaient parcourus de quelques ecchymoses et égratignures et qu'il était relié à une perfusion, sans doute un quelconque médicament ou anti-douleur, il semblait aller bien. Son air était paisible pendant qu'il dormait.

Sa meister soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber à genoux, trop faible pour rester debout. Elle laissa quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues alors qu'elle prenait la main de son arme dans la sienne.

\- Soul..., Murmura-t-elle, Je suis désolée...

Un vague grognement lui répondit, et le blandinet remua légèrement. Maka le regarda avec attention, et il ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Soul !

-Ma...ka... ? Souffla la faux d'une voix rauque

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la blonde, en panique

Soul hocha positivement la tête et s'assit en grimaçant. Lui aussi avait la totalité du corps en proie aux courbatures et autres douleurs. La jeune fille se releva, inquiète.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle encore

\- Ouais..., Assura l'albinos en relevant les yeux vers sa meister. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu... tu as été enlevé par des sorcières, et... et...-

La blondinette étouffa un sanglot alors que quelques larmes se déversaient sur son visage. Soul la regardait, incrédule, sans trop comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleurait comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, Soul... Gémit Maka en couvrant son visage avec ses mains. J'avais promis de toujours te protéger, de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais blessé par ma faute, mais- J'ai encore été trop imprudente, et-

\- Maka, La coupa son partenaire, C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien, regarde !

La jeune étudiante retira ses mains en essayant ses larmes au passage, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur son équipier qui lui souriait doucement, rassurant. Elle se calma.

\- Est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait du mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Répondit son vis-à-vis en haussant les épaules, Je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment où on s'est fait attaquer dans la chapelle. D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

\- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt vous reposer pour le moment ? Lança alors une voix

Les deux élèves tournèrent précipitamment la tête vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie dans laquelle venaient d'entrer Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star et Tsubaki. Voyant Soul réveillé, l'assassin étoilé lui sauta dessus.

\- Mec, t'imagines pas la trouille que tu nous a foutu ! Hurla-t-il en le secouant, Enfin pas à moi, vu que Dieu n'a peur de rien mais quand même !

\- Black Star, arrêtes, Tenta Tsubaki, gênée par le comportement de son meister

\- MAKA-CHOOOOP !

L'homme qui transcende dieu se retrouva K.O sur le sol, son arme accroupie près de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pendant ce temps, Kid et ses pistolets s'approchèrent des deux convalescents.

\- Alors, comment vous vous sentez ? Leur demanda-t-il

\- J'ai mal partout, mais ça va, Affirma l'albinos en souriant

\- Je... vais bien, Souffla Maka

\- Tu es toute pâle, Constata Liz, Tu devrais dormir un peu.

\- Oui...

La spécialiste en maniement de faux s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses amis discuter joyeusement. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : la joie d'avoir retrouvé Soul sain et sauf, et la peur que Tenshi ne s'en prenne encore à lui. Elle en était sûre, si elle l'avait capturé en Ecosse, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait du début de sa vengeance pour la faire souffrir. Elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence et de vigilance pour que plus rien de néfaste n'arrive à son partenaire. Quitte à y laisser la vie, elle le protégerai.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nygus pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle sembla un peu surprise de voir tout le monde réunit là, puis elle soupira.

\- Dites donc vous tous, Soul et Maka sont censés se reposer, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la faux pour prendre sa tension

\- Désolés Nygus-sensei, S'excusa Tsubaki en son nom et celui de ses camarades, On voulait juste s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

\- C'est bon les gars, Assura Soul avec un grand sourire, Merci d'être passés.

\- Oui, merci, Répéta sa partenaire en souriant aussi

\- Ok, on retourne en cours alors, Déclara Kid

\- On reviendra plus tard, Ajouta Black Star

Les cinq étudiants quittèrent la pièce, la laissant intensément silencieuse. Maka était toujours assise sur le rebord de son matelas, le regard fixé son sa faux dont l'infirmière désinfectait les blessures.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la partenaire de Sid

\- J'ai quelques courbatures, mais ça va.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. On avait peur que tu sois plus gravement blessé. Quand on t'as récupéré, tu semblais plutôt mal en point...

\- Ouais... Dites, en parlant de ça, Commença soudain le jeune garçon, Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

\- Repose-toi pour l'instant. Shinigami-sama veut vous voir dès que vous irez mieux, tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux à ce moment là.

\- ... Très bien, Fut forcé d'accepter le blandinet dans un soupire

Nygus termina de s'occuper de lui, puis elle s'attaqua aux blessures de Maka.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas été prudente de faire tant d'efforts alors que ta blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisée, Gronda-t-elle en levant son t-shirt pour regarder sa plaie au dos

\- Je sais... Murmura la jeune fille, honteuse, Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, on aurait pas retrouvé Soul...

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir quelqu'un ! Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, l'important c'est que vous soyez là tous les deux maintenant.

Une fois les blessures de la meister traitées, le couteau démoniaque les laissa se reposer et Soul se rendormit presque immédiatement. Maka, elle, eut un peu plus de mal. Beaucoup de choses lui accablaient l'esprit, mais c'est son inquiétude qui dominait tout le reste. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir parler avec Shinigami-sama de cette dangereuse Tenshi qui menaçait sa vie et celle de Soul, voire peut-être même de tout Shibusen... Elle tourna la tête vers son arme qui dormait paisiblement, et elle ferma les yeux.

\- Cette fois, je te protégerai, Souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, Je ne la laisserai plus te faire de mal...

-o0o-|-  
Le lendemain...

C'est la journée suivante, dans le courant de l'après-midi, que Soul et Maka furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie, avec une restriction de mouvements pour Maka qui se retrouvait en fauteuil roulant poussé par son partenaire. Lui allait globalement bien, mais la blessure de sa meister n'étant pas encore cicatrisée, elle devait éviter les efforts pour ne pas qu'elle se rouvre.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux traversèrent les couloirs de l'académie pour parvenir jusqu'à la Death Room dans laquelle les attendait Shinigami-sama. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'estrade, Maka dû monter les quelques marches à pied, puis sa faux la força à se réinstaller dans sa chaise mobile. Le grand Dieu de la mort était là, Spirit et Sid à ses cotés. Bien que son masque clownesque n'avait pas changé d'expression, l'atmosphère électrique des lieux indiquait qu'il était dans un état de sérieux rare, ce qui soulignait la gravité de la situation.

\- Soul-kun, Maka-chan, comment allez-vous ? Commença-t-il

\- Bien, répondirent les concernés d'une même voix

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, entrons sans plus tarder dans le vif du sujet ! Maka-chan, peux-tu m'expliquer en détail ce qui est arrivé à partir du moment où, dans la nuit d'avant-hier, tu as quitté l'infirmerie pour te rendre dans le désert ?

\- D'accord.

La jeune fille fit alors un résumé détaillé des évènements que tout le monde écouta avec attention. Elle raconta tout, sans oublier les menaces qu'avait fait peser Tenshi sur elle, jusqu'au moment où elle avait perdu connaissance. A ce moment, c'est Sid qui prit le relais dans le récit, apportant sa conclusion au rapport.

\- Je vois... Alors comme ça, Tenshi veut venger la mort d'Asura... Résuma le directeur de Shibusen

\- Oui, Répondit la la spécialiste en maniement de faux, Il faut faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à Soul !

\- Ni à toi, Ajouta le concerné

\- Qu'importe si je me fais blesser, S'écria la jeune fille, Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que toi, elle ne t'attaque pas !

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, S'indigna le blandinet, commençant à hausser le ton

\- Stop vous deux, Les coupa Spirit. Maka, ne t'en fais pas, on ne la laissera plus s'approcher de vous.

Sa fille hocha doucement la tête.

\- Il n'empêche, Continua Shinigami-sama, Je ne pensais pas qu'elle montrerait si vite les crocs...

\- Vous saviez qu'elle était réveillée ? S'assura Sid

\- Bien entendu ! C'est moi qui l'ai endormie après tout !

\- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour la neutraliser tout de suite ?! Continua le zombie

\- Parce qu'elle coopère avec les sorcières, bien entendu ! Lâcha le Dieu de la mort, comme une évidence. Ces pestes ont brouillé sa présence et grâce à un sort, elles envoient de faux signaux de son âme dans des endroits où elle n'est pas. Si ça se trouve, elles la cachent dans leur monde. J'ai envoyé plusieurs agents à sa recherche, mais personne n'a réussit à la localiser. Pas même Azusa...

\- C'est tout de même bizarre... Fit remarquer Soul, Je croyais pourtant que les Shinigami et les sorcières étaient des sortes "d'ennemis naturels"...

\- Tenshi est rusée, elle a dû trouver un moyen de les faire coopérer. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais nommer des agents pour assurer votre protection à tous les deux, Affirma-t-il à l'attention des deux élèves présents. Les chances qu'elle s'aventure à Death City sont extrêmement proches de zéro, mais comme elle pourrait très bien aussi envoyer des sorcières, c'est plus sûr.

\- Merci, Sourit Maka, un peu rassurée

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Après avoir salué le directeur, son arme et leur professeur, Soul et Maka quittèrent la chambre de la mort. Après leur départ, Spirit demanda :

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Et bien, il va falloir redoubler d'efforts pour retrouver Tenshi. Sid-kun, je te charge de prévenir nos meilleurs agents qu'ils doivent surveiller Maka-chan et Soul-kun.

\- Très bien.

Le meister de couteau quitta la pièce à son tour pour exécuter la demande de son supérieur.

\- Par ailleurs, Spirit-kun, je compte sur toi et Sid-kun pour que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas. Les élèves ne se sont pas encore réellement remis de tout ce qui s'est passé quand Asura a été réveillé par Médusa pour la plupart. Je ne veux pas les effrayer avec cette affaire.

\- Bien, j'y veillerai.

\- Hum. A partir de maintenant, nous allons devoir nous montrer très vigilants...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas les review pour me donner votre avis, c'est toujours encourageant de recevoir des avis. ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ! :3


End file.
